Ashes To Ashes
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: When i Refugee from the land of mist crashlands on The Fairy Tail guild's door step in the middle of a monsune chaos soon ensue for everyone who get's involved with her. And soon the Name Kurai Honoo would become known. Gray/OC Lucy/sisterly OC relationship. P.S. Has Delton's powers from Infamos second son. not a cross over and contains much lemons


Ashes To Ashes chapter 1:** THE STORM!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: HELLO YA'LL! THIS IS SUBJECT-XVI AND YES! I AM USING A MEGAPHONE FOR NO APPARENT REASON!**

**Eve: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: EVERYTHING! (Throws away megaphone) anyway now that I have all of your attention this is my brand new fanfiction and yes as you've obviously can tell this one is for fairy tail. Why? No particular reason I just felt like doing it so stop bitching!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Anywho! Let's get this started!**

**Summery: When a girl wonder's into fairy tail's guild hall on a stormy night to wait out the storm and is discovered the next morning by Lucy madness soon ensues for Happy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and especially Lucy. A GrayXOC pairing fanfiction Sisterly love between Lucy and said OC**

**(STORY START 3rd Person POV! Lucy's POV)**

"Geez... what a storm..." Lucy stated staring out her window.

"You're telling me! I all but drowned trying to get in here!"

"Yay!"

"NATSU GET OUT OFF MY BED YOU'RE DRIPPING WET!" Lucy yelled kicking Natsu and Happy off her bed.

'I sure hope nobody is out there...'

-_- Line break

**(Character POV switched! Kurai Honoo's (The OC) POV! 1st POV)**

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! YOU REALLY HATE ME DON'T YOU KAMI?! OF COURSE YOU DO! AFTER ALL IF YOU DIDN'T I WOULDN'T BE OUT HERE IN THIS DAMN RAIN! WOAH!" As if to emphasize my point the rain started pouring even harder and the wind kick up enough to almost drag man hands off their precarious hold on the cliff face in front of me! "WASN'T IT ENOUGH THAT YOUR BLASTED STORMS DESTROYED MY BOAT! YOU WANNA TAKE ME OUT TOO?! WELL GO AHEAD AND TRY!"

"SHELTER! I'M SAVED!" I shouted happily as lightning revealed a giant building above me a little past the edge of the cliff. Fighting hard I managed to drag myself up the rest of the cliff and over the edge onto flat ground.

"JUST MY LUCK! IT'S FUCKING LOCKED!" Not seeing any other choice I used my powers to turn myself into smoke and fly underneath the crack under the door! Once I was through I recondenced back into my normal form and collapsed in the closest chair. I was asleep before I was even fully in it...

-_- Line Break#2

**(Character POV Switched! Lucy's POV! 3****rd**** person!)**

"HEY! Lucy! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Levy said running up to Lucy who was walking towards the guild hall.

"Oh! Hi Levi! Mirajane asked me to come early because the Guild hall is probably going to be a wreak." Lucy replied with a shrug.

"Really? That's what I'm here for!"

"Ugh... that means this place really is going to be a wreak..." Lucy said with a slight moan. "Well! Let's get in there!"

-_- line break

"Wow! that was taxing!" Lucy exclaimed before sighing and moving on. by now most of the male members of the guild had turned up and Mirajane was busy tending the bar.

"Lucy? could you do me a favor and get me a couple of bottles of wine? we're all out over here!"

"Sure Mirajane I'll be right back!" Lucy replied.

-_- line break

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" Lucy yelled getting frusterated. it had been 20 long minutes and still she was having no success on finding the wine.

"Lucy? Do you have the wine yet?!" Mirajane yelled from the bar.

"Not yet! give me a minute!" Lucy yelled back before sighing. "Guess I'm going to have to keep looking..."

**(Character POV switched! Kurai Honoo's POV! 1st POV)**

"Hey!... Hey! WAKE UP!" someone shouted shaking me awake.

"Huh? wha-?" I mumbled in cohorently. "Where am I?" I asked openning my eyes.

I have woken up to many stange sights before. once to a vanishing Isle, another to a see of MerMaids, and once even to the flying dutchman coming out of the water... but never in all my time at see have i ever woken up to a busty blond leaning over me...

"OH! Your awake!" she exclaimed Happily.

"Well that usually happens when you shake someone awake..." I heard someone else say and turned my head to see a half naked man... (Who was nicely muscled and had reaven hair) who was currently staring (If ever so slightly) at my breast... which were covered only by my shirt... and the bandanna that was tide around my breast... and i was only wearing panties underneath...

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I shouted leaping up and kicking the guy in the nuts.

"Gray!" The blond who had woken my up yelled in obvious anger. "Put your clothes on you damn stripper! Sorry about him... I'm Lucy!" she said turning to me with a smile.

"Kurai Honoo." I replied with a smile. I was liking her already. "Where exactly am I?"

"You're inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!" She replied still smiling. "I was cleaning around in the back when i stumbled across you! what were you doing back there anyway?" she asked curiously

"I was taking shelter my boat got wreaked on some of the cliffs outside and i managed to climb up the cliffs and found an unlocked door! you probably a little while after i fell asleep..." yes, yes i know lying to someone you just met is bad... but telling your life story to someone you never met before is equally stupid. Besides if I'm still in the Land of Mist then they'll probably turn me in for the reward on people who can use Magic or have bloodlines **(Yes she's from the Elemental Nation (Which i don't own) and they are currently going through the blood line purges and yes i added Magic user to the list of people getting killed. no chakra doesn't count so ninjas are fine.)**

"Umm... What country am I in..." Please not mist! Please not mist!

"Huh? Oh right you were in a boat! that means that you've been sailing right! Your in the Kingdom of Fiory!"

"Fiory Huh? Wow... I've been at see longer then i thought. Fiory is Half way across the world from the Elemental Nations" I said to myself forgetting that other people were with me.

"Wow! You're from the Elemtal Nations? Aren't there alot of Ninja over there?" Lucy said Excitedly... Opps!

"Yeah though if you ever dicide to go do not go to the land of mist. Especially if you're a Wizard they're paying alot of money to have anyone with bloodlines or that can use Magic killed." I said trying not to remember what happened to the rest of my family and friends... "So many good people gone... so many of my friends..." i whispered losing my fight against my tears as i felt one roll down my cheek.

i heard Lucy gasp in surprise as she realized that i was a refugee and was probably A Wizard or had a blood line.

"Yes the Elemental Nations are a particularly dangerous place these days aren't they?" a Wizened old grandfatherly voice said from my right. when i looked i saw a small old man with a cane that had a little pink face on it's head. "Well then welcome to Fairy Tail!" he said with a smile.

-_- Line Break! 7 hr. later

after a lengthy discussion on the politic of Fiory and the reason for the Magical Guilds and being all but shanghied into joining Fairy Tail by Lucy when they'd found out that i was a Wizard when i obsorbed some flames off Lucy when she accidently set herself on fire when she brushed against a knocked over candle. i was now happy, fed, and was sporting my very own Fairy Tail mark on my right shoulder. it was decide that i would bunk with Lucy until i found a place of my own or officially decide to become her room mate.

"What a day!" i sighed before rolling over on the bed i was laying on and falling asleep. i would worry about everything else i keep forgetting about later. right now i was dead tired!

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I don't why I wrote this all in bold but it is what it is! Anywho please review good-bye good luck and eat cake peeps I'm out!**

**P.S. this fanfiction takes a week after The Dawn Breaker incident but a month before Lullaby**


End file.
